


Rescue Mission

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Rescue MissionAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 1129 words (Free Period used)Prompt: Rolled 2 - BDraco disappears and Harry findsthis. Minimum: 397 words - Maximum: 997 wordsSummary: Harry knows exactly what he has to do when Draco disappears.





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Chris for betaing and to Star for helping me decide which of my two drafts to submit! ❤️

Harry’s heart pounded in his chest as he spotted an envelope with a familiar crest on his pillow. 

Swiftly, he walked across the room to his bed and snatched up the envelope, shoving it into his pocket for now. 

“Harry! Help!” 

Harry turned as he heard Ron’s choked shout and shook his head. “Sorry,” he said, watching as Ron was being held in a loose headlock by Dean. “I’d love to but I really need the loo!” 

With that, he rushed out of the room and headed for the bathroom where he locked himself in a stall and sat down. With shaking hands, he withdrew the envelope from his pocket and turned it over. The Malfoy family crest glared up at him, stark black lines standing out against the crisp, white material. 

Taking a deep breath, he broke the seal of the envelope and slid the note out.

_You know what to do._

Harry felt his blood run cold as he read the five, simple words on the paper in front of him. He remembered the conversation he’d had with Draco on the train three months earlier. When he’d gone to find out what the Slytherin was up to, he’d ended up with a lot more than he’d bargained for.

He hadn’t expected Draco to kick the rest of the Slytherins out of the compartment well before they’d arrived at Hogsmeade and he certainly hadn’t expected what had followed. From his place on the luggage rack, concealed by his Invisibility Cloak, he’d watched as Draco had paced for a moment before whirling round with his wand drawn. 

Harry hadn’t heard the incantation, but he’d felt the effects as he’d crashed to the floor, paralysed. He had no idea how Draco had known he was there and he’d watched helplessly as the blond paced some more. 

“Potter,” he’d said. “I’m glad you’re here. I need to talk to you.”

Harry remembered trying to convey with his eyes that he would listen. He remembered Draco gazing down at him for what seemed like ages before pointing his wand again and ending the charm. Harry had got to his feet and sat opposite Draco wordlessly, had listened as the Slytherin had spoken about Voldemort’s plan for him and how terrified he was. 

“They’re going to come for me, I just don’t know when,” Draco had said, his eyes meeting Harry’s. “I… I don’t want anything to do with them. I need your help.”

Harry had found himself agreeing, working out a plan with Draco. Promising the blond that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. 

And now, Harry realised, it was time to put the plan into action. He tipped the envelope, watching as the small ornate key fell into his hand. His heart pounded even harder now as the enormity of the situation hit him. He knew he should go to Dumbledore, but he’d promised Draco he wouldn’t. 

Biting his lip gently, Harry held onto the key. He knew it was a portkey, charmed to activate at his touch fifteen minutes after the seal on the letter was broken. He’d been equally surprised and impressed that Draco knew such magic. He chose not to think about the fact that this was most likely an illegal portkey, though if he did, it only highlighted Draco’s desperation. 

As the portkey began to glow, Harry was glad that he still had his school bag with him. He’d taken to carrying it everywhere, just in case this situation arose; it was filled with things he thought might come in useful. If he was honest, he was hoping to get away with just using his Invisibility Cloak, some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and his wand. 

A few seconds later, he was transported from the bathroom to a darkened room in Malfoy Manor. Gasping, Harry clamped a hand to his mouth as he fought the urge to throw up. Portkey travel would never be his favourite method, he decided. Once the urge passed, he took his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag and pulled it over his head. He knew that Draco couldn’t be far and quickly took his wand out to activate the tracking spell that they’d put on the blond weeks ago. 

Filling his pockets with the Instant Darkness Powder and slipping his bag over both shoulders to free his hands up, he moved as quietly as he could in the direction his wand was guiding him. Creeping along the hall, he peeked into the room his wand was leading him towards. He could see a large group of Death Eaters. Draco was in the centre, his face impassive, but Harry could see, even at this distance, the fear in the other boy’s eyes. 

Slipping into the room, Harry tried to count how many Death Eaters were there. He noticed that Voldemort was currently absent, which he was thankful for as it should make getting Draco out easier. Looking around, he tried to think of a way to let Draco know he was there without drawing attention to himself. 

Finding nothing of use, Harry sent a mild stinging hex at Draco, hoping that the blond wouldn’t shout out. He smiled slightly as he saw Draco jump slightly and immediately look towards where Harry was standing. If he wasn’t mistaken, some of the tension appeared to disappear from Draco’s face as he realised he was no longer on his own. 

Harry chewed his lip, wondering if he could get between Draco and the Death Eaters without being detected. Edging closer, he watched as a gap opened between Draco and the closest Death Eater and he slipped into it. “Ready?” he breathed, his mouth as close to Draco’s ear as he could get. Draco gave an imperceptible nod. 

Harry took a handful of Instant Darkness Powder from his pocket, the portkey held tightly in his other hand. This time, it was charmed to activate when Draco took hold of it. In one swift movement, Harry threw the Instant Darkness Powder into the air in front of Draco and then flung the Invisibility Cloak over the blond. He wrapped one arm around the other boy as they both gripped the portkey. Instantly they were whisked away from Malfoy Manor. 

As they landed, Harry opened his eyes to see that Draco had wrapped both arms around him and had his forehead pressed to Harry’s shoulder. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry hugged back tightly. “We need to go to Dumbledore,” he said softly. “Before they come back for you.” 

“I know,” Draco replied, his voice shaking slightly. “I need to ask him to protect my mother too.” 

Harry nodded. “He will, don’t worry,” he said. “Come on.” 

He took Draco’s hand and they headed for Dumbledore’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ❤️


End file.
